


【翻译】It's Not TV. It's HBO. 这不是普通电视节目，是HBO

by fayescar



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Times, J2, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!Jensen, padackles - Freeform, top!Jared, wincest is real
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 如果SPN不是CW拍的，而是HBO。（Wincest是真的哈哈哈）————不是说他对成为一部HBO新片（还没名字现在还暂时叫Supernatural项目的）的两个领衔之一不高兴，他简直欣喜若狂，因为这可是HBO啊。就算第一天的拍摄已经连续进行了快十二个小时了。这其实也并没有那么糟，要是Jared没有已经全裸了三小时了的话。





	【翻译】It's Not TV. It's HBO. 这不是普通电视节目，是HBO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not TV. It's HBO.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291234) by [iluvkinkythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings). 



“Cut！”导演——叫David还是Daniel来着，Jared不记得了——正在喊，“收工了！谢谢你们！”  
Jared不能止住嘴里一声放松的叹息。不是说他对成为一部HBO新片（还没名字现在还暂时叫Supernatural项目的）的两个领衔之一不高兴，他简直欣喜若狂，因为这可是HBO啊。就算第一天的拍摄已经连续进行了快十二个小时了。  
这其实也并没有那么糟，要是Jared没有已经全裸了三小时了的话。没有阴茎套，没有任何一小片布料遮住任何地方，他之前有过一块，但拍的时候它一次又一次地掉下来于是Jared觉得在某种程度上来说别去管它还来得更轻松点，只不过是在全剧组面前迎风甩屌嘛。  
不是说摄影棚里真的有风，这个特殊的场景里剧组成员并不多，但在人群面前一丝不挂真是Jared完全不熟悉的领域。同样Jared也不习惯在一堆人面前光着身体和他的联合主演在镜头面前摔跤，祈祷着A. 不要被膝击到自己的蛋蛋，B. 某个部位不要起立。  
所幸这两件事都没有发生，而今天的拍摄也已经结束了。Jared感觉到一阵他自己都没有意识到的紧绷正在慢慢从身体里褪去。  
“那个，你过来下！”他喊住一个他叫不出名字的助理，一个棕色卷发的小矮个，“你能把我的袍子或者别的什么拿给我吗？我快冻僵了。”  
“没问题，马上回来。”那个助理说，然后朝着Jared完全不清楚的方向跑去。  
“冻死人，嗯？”Milo——饰演Sam Winchester的男友Jess的那个演员——冲他裸着的那里抛了个媚眼，“好家伙，我简直不能想象等你暖哄哄起来以后有多大。”  
Jared不知道他该受宠若惊还是心惊胆战，但他最后爆发出一阵大笑，在看见他边上联合主演Jensen对这话有多震惊和脸红之后。“你知道他们在招募Winchester兄弟的时候的要求就是要长得帅、有能杀人的腹肌、还有一根大根才行。”Jared打趣道。这不完全是假的，因为选角总监的确让他脱衣服了。  
“真的？该死，这是我第一也是最后一天待在这个剧组，真是太不幸了，我得等到这剧开始播才能在电视上看到Jensen的存货啦。”  
Jensen看起来快要心脏病发作了而Jared试着不笑出来，他努力了，但他只是忍不住。Jensen给了他一个眼刀好像这是Jared的错一样，然后他离开了布景。好吧，Jared过会儿会向他弥补的。当他不是一丝不挂地站在一个假公寓里头了以后。  
“我的袍子？有人吗？”  
“马上来！”有人喊着，尽管Jared还是没看见任何人把它拿过来。  
“别急慢慢来！”Milo大喊回去。然后，他用小一点只能被Jared注意到的声音开口，“希望你不会揍我，但你要是对我说的有兴趣我完全会跪在你身前（给你口）。”  
又一次，Jared不知该如何反应。自从他进入这个行当以后这不是第一次被同性这么问了，在好莱坞里每个人都有那么一点点基，但没人这么直接公开地说出来，不过也貌似没人听见了他们的谈话。Jared摇了摇头，“抱歉啦伙计，但我不是弯的。”  
Milo看起来很失望但他没再坚持，他小幅度地挥了挥手走远了。  
“能他妈给我块浴袍了吗？”Jared大叫，是的周围所有人停下来看他好像长了三个脑袋。然后他们都继续各干各事而他的浴袍还是渺无踪迹。  
‘好极了。真是好极了的一天。’  
他都准备直接跑回他的拖车了——要是他因此得了肺炎他绝对会上法庭把HBO某些高层告得只剩短裤——当Jensen不知道从哪儿冒了出来，手里拿着Jared的浴袍和他的靴子。  
“给，”Jensen说着把东西递给了Jared，“我在我的拖车里看到了它们，而那个你派去的助理似乎是人间蒸发了所以，嗯。就是这样。”  
“谢了伙计。”Jared已经披上了袍子，他对Jensen扬起了一个微笑，一边把穿着鞋子，没费心去系上鞋带。“还有，我为之前说的话抱歉。”  
“没关系，”Jensen回答他，试着表现地冷漠点但他脸上的红晕立刻出卖了他，“它只是让我有点不舒服。”  
这会变得很有趣，如果Jensen对于有关老二的笑话有点别扭，而在他们拍一部主角是乱伦兄弟的电视剧，里面几乎每集都充斥着赤裸裸的肉体和活色生香的性爱场景。当然，如果他们真的被续下去了的话。  
Jared的笑容扩得更大了。“你想在回酒店之前吃点东西吗？”  
Jensen耸耸肩，“当然。”  
“给我五分钟去冲个澡，然后我们可以叫出租车去。”  
“我会在我的拖车里。”  
Jared大概二十分钟以后才搞定，在脑子里想着道歉的话，但他发现Jensen好像并不介意等他一会儿，因为Milo正走出Jensen的拖车，脸上挂着一个大大的得逞的笑容，而Jensen又是红透着脸。  
“哦，”Jared想着。  
他们没提起这个。Jared找不到说起这个话题的方式，而不知怎么的他不觉得“所以你喜欢老二”是个很好的表达。不是说Jared介意这个，他有一次喝醉的时候让Chad用手帮他发泄了一次。他选择性地无视了后来又发生的好几次，再后来他也不数到底是几次了。  
他们去了市中心一家不错的牛排店，坐在店里深色的木桌和舒适的皮座椅上。能伸展他长腿的座位让Jared很愉悦。Jensen开始的时候看起来有点紧张，但两杯侍者推荐的红酒下去、Jared开始语无伦次以后他们就变得跟多年老友没什么区别了。  
他们最后回酒店然后道别的时候已经快半夜了。Jensen微笑着，像是玩得挺高兴而且放松了……嗯，至少他貌似觉得Jared是个有教养的人了。别担心，伙计，Jared想着，你有我的支持。

——————————————————————————  
HBO续签了这部剧并给了它一个名字。Supernatural会在夏天播出，而尽管有些人已经开始因为其中Sam和Dean乱伦的关系（HBO的新闻发布会上提到过这个）抱怨并且威胁要抵制HBO，Jared简直等不及想拍剩下的十二集了。  
他们在八个月以前拍的试播集，而他之后都没见过Jensen了（只有时不时的一些短信），所以回剧组的第一天在化妆拖车前面看见Jensen了以后Jared立刻冲他奔过去然后给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
Jared放开他的时候Jensen看起来有点害羞但也很显得很高兴，而Jared立刻开始说Cry Wolf——他刚演完的一部电影，还有他的联合主演Sandy有多火辣。“她把电话号码给了我，”他说，“她完全是想钻进我裤子里。”  
“你确定她只是为了打发你，给了你个假的号码？”Jensen吐糟他，真是的，这么几个月不见这家伙就变得这么伶牙俐齿了？  
Jared用拳头捶了捶他的手臂，因为Jensen故作恼怒的表情而微笑起来。

Dean赤着身走出了浴室，一边用手里的毛巾擦着头发，Sam坐在床上，看起来闷闷不乐地，几乎是悲惨的。“你还好，Sammy？”  
“我坚持不了了，Dean。我无法忍受这个，”Sam看上去一团乱，他眼里充满了泪水。  
Dean心跳漏了一拍。“你在说什么？”他问，几乎是在低语。Sam是不是又想要离开了？他是不是终于觉得光是Dean无法把他和他加州的生活隔开来？  
“我想要你，Dean，而且我需要比黑暗里的几个偷吻和偶尔的手活更多的东西。我想要你停止、别再一到早上就假装什么都没有发生过。真正的问题是，你想要的是什么？”  
Sam突然起身将Dean堵在墙上，“你也想要我还是说我只是你方便发泄的炮友？”  
Dean放开了手里的毛巾然后抓过Sam，把他拉进了一个凶狠的激吻里。“Sam，”他喘息着，“Sammy，我爱你。但不想在Jess的事之后逼得太紧。”为了把Sam留在身边，Dean会情愿说点肉麻话。  
Sam显然听见了他梦寐以求的东西，因为他点点头然后拉着Dean推到床上，立刻开始脱衣服。“我能上你吗，Dean？我想这个太久了。”  
“你想干什么的都行。”Dean转身跪在床上，朝后转头看着Sam抓了他们包里的安全套和一瓶润滑剂。  
不多久Sam就把他三根长长的粗手指在Dean的身体里进出，他们重新变得如此同步，感觉在这么多糟糕的事发生了以后一切又回到了该有的轨道，兄弟再次成为了情人。  
“行了，操进来，Sam，操我。”Dean求着他，身体朝着Sam的手里推，粗重地呻吟着。  
Sam滑了进去，又快又用力地操干，他的手在Dean胯上紧抓着，留下那些早上以后会提醒Dean昨夜发生的事的淤痕。“Dean。Dean。”Sam反复呢喃着，一手伸到Dean的腿间，跟着自己戳刺的节奏套弄着他，最后他们同时低吼一声射了出来。

——————————————————————————  
Sam帮Dean撸出来这个情节不在剧本里，是Jared在那一刻热度的催化下做的，他没想太多。导演倒很喜欢，说拍出来的效果好极了。不过Jared没料到当时自己的手拍到的会是Jensen坚挺的、弹动着的阴茎。  
“抱歉，”事后他们一起走向接他们回旅馆的车的时候他道歉了，“我不该不打招呼就做的。”  
Jared知道自己说的有点含糊，但Jensen好像懂了因为他看上去有点窘迫，“是我不该勃起。”他做了个鬼脸。  
Jared耸耸肩，“老兄，这没啥的，那真的是个火辣的场景所以……”  
“你真的这么觉得？”Jensen问，他大大的绿眼睛盯着他，而Jared不能从中读出确切含义。  
“你是个帅比，我也是，而我们假装在操。这场景当然很火辣！”  
Jensen在他们走到SUV之前都没说话，“好吧，你没觉得不舒服就好。”  
“没事，”Jared耸了耸肩，“我不在乎你是同性恋，你得知道这个。”  
接下来二十分钟车程他们两人没有对话。但这样的沉默不是难熬的，当Jared看向Jensen，Jensen回应了他的微笑。

——————————————————————————

几天之后他们拍了下一组场景，Dean在一个破酒馆的后巷里把Sam顶在墙上操，然后这次是Jared在Jensen用下身蹭他屁股的时候硬了。所幸场景很暗而且Jensen宽阔的身形挡住了他的，没人注意到他硬了，连Jensen也没，可是Jared却无比困惑。  
他为啥会勃起？他不是弯的，他甚至不是用老二去摩擦别人的屁股的那方。但不知怎的，那个他跟Jensen讲的“这是个火辣的场景所以没事的”的说法似乎根本在这说不通。

从那开始，Jared每次拍性爱镜头都会勃，而且这剧里的这种镜头还真不少。Jensen注意到他了，当然注意到了，因为那次浴室里Dean要给Sam一个（显然是借位的）口活，而Jared的勃起就直直指着Jensen的脸。还好Jensen的脑袋挡住了拍摄组的视线，感谢上帝这微小的仁慈，但Jared还是乞求自己能控制住他的性冲动。特别是他注意到Jensen这真的让Jensen很尴尬，拍完那些镜头他几个小时都不能直视Jared的眼睛。

这事变得越来越严重，当Jared意识到自己自慰的时候幻想的并不是Sandy或者其他姑娘，或者男人，他最近自慰很频繁，一天起码有两次，但他脑中总是浮现出一个绿眼睛的男人，对他做些糟糕的事情，尽管Jared有点不确定那个男人是Jensen还是Dean。很可能是两者的混合，但知道这个事实完全没有让他放松下来。  
Jared得承认，  
他在喜欢女孩子的同时（上周他操在夜店遇到的那个姑娘时完全没问题），他也被男性吸引，或者被至少其中之一。问题是这个“之一”现在已经成为了他的好友，可能是Jared有过的最好的朋友，这一点对他的心里巨大的恐慌完全没有任何缓解作用。

“你怎么知道自己是弯的？”下一个周六晚上他问Jensen，他们正一起在Jared酒店房间里打Xbox，茶几上堆着空啤酒瓶和披萨盒。Jared非常确定要不是前面几杯酒给壮的胆他是永远也不敢问这个问题的。

“当我13岁意识到我更想吸Joey Hallen的老二而不是亲他妹妹的时候。你怎么知道你是直男？”Jensen调戏道。  
Jared感到下一秒可能就是某个改变一切的时间节点，对他们俩可能都是。他能继续隐瞒，他们就会继续做朋友，不会有更多。或者他能多说一点心里的话，然后他们也许可以成为比朋友更近的关系。  
又或者Jensen会逃走，因为……嗯，就因为Jensen是同性恋而Jared想要他，不代表Jensen也想要同样的事。Jared还没蠢到这么认为。不过他还是得赌一把。  
“我不知道，我不觉得我是百分百直的，这样。”Jensen看向他但什么都没说，他绷着的表情没有透出任何反应于是Jared继续开口，想得到点反应，或者什么，任何什么都好。“我的意思是，几个月前我还觉得我是异性恋但是现在不同了。我遇到了个男的，怎么说呢，他——”  
“我知道。天哪，Jared，闭嘴然后来吻我。”

——————————————————————————

他们经常亲热，内容经常包括长时间又超火辣的隔着衣物磨蹭。Jared无可否认这感觉棒透了，因为这差不多是他有过的最好的性爱。但过了一个月以后，Jared想要更多，尽管他不知道更多意味着什么，也同样不知道要怎么开口向Jensen要。这让他有点挫败。  
有次在Jensen留宿Jared房间的某个晚上， Jared没有和往常一样把他直接拉到床上去。他的阴茎对这状况很不满意，但Jared告诉自己这是为了更好的结果，真的。与之前相反的，他带着Jensen一起坐在了沙发上，电视上正放着一部他完全不感兴趣的有关海鸥的纪录片。

Jared没让自己有时间去整理思路，因为他知道自己要是再想下去肯定会改变主意闭口不谈，所以他直截了当地开口，“你是1还是0？”  
Jensen沉默了一会儿，用一种要么是“你怎么想出来问这个？”要么是“为啥这人老是问这种问题？”的表情看着他，而Jared不确定是哪种。他突然对自己牛仔裤右腿底下的一块湿渍产生了极大的兴趣，对于这是精液还是牙膏的猜测从他脑后飞逝而过。

“你知道大部分人不固定自己的上下。”最终Jensen开口道。  
“哦，对，这有道理，”Jared有点羞怯地承认，“所以，你两种都喜欢？”  
“我没这么说。你觉得我是那种，1还是0？”  
……这为啥听起来这么像个陷阱？Jared感觉要是他答得不好Jensen就要做掉他了。“我不知道，”他真心实意地说，“我真的没想出来。我有点希望你是0号，因为我想和你做更进一步的事但同时我觉得我还没准备好屁股里进来一根老二，至少现在还没。但是说实话你这么有男人味这么硬汉，所以我猜你操起人来是那种强势的攻，我就有点怕，因为伙计，你的老二，这完全不公平，一个这么矮的人胯下怎么会有这么大的东西……”  
“Jared！”  
Jared深呼吸了一下，感觉血一下子涌到脸上，他觉得自己蠢毙了。“抱歉，对不起，你知道我一紧张就会这样。快忘了我刚才说的。”

Jensen的微笑是Jared见过的最美丽的东西，尤其当这是只为他展现的那种。这让他感觉好多了因为Jensen看上去没有生气或者要为这嘲笑他一辈子的样子，他看上去就像Jared爱他那样爱着Jared。“你真是个大宝贝儿，”Jensen说，“我很高兴你觉得我有男人味，真的，”而Jared对Jensen没因为被说矮而冒犯真是非常庆幸，Jensen继续，“但这不是这么分的，你知道。我是纯0。”  
“你是0号？”  
Jensen点点头。  
“所以你不想把你超大的那根塞进我屁股里？”  
Jensen喷笑出声，喷笑的动作应该看起来很蠢的但因为是Jensen做的所以完全不蠢。“也没那么大。”  
“它很大！”  
“行，好吧，它很大。”Jensen同意了他，“你的屁股非常完美，但不。我有过十五年的时间体验了而我完全确定自己是个0号所以……我更想你超大的那根进入我。”  
Jared放松地叹了口气。  
“你甚至不准备装得谦虚点然后说你那根也没很大？”Jensen挑起一根他完美的眉毛，他的声音充满顽皮和戏弄。  
“我妈妈教过我不能说谎。”Jared故作正直地回答道。  
Jensen假装忿忿地摇了摇头，但他的微笑充满宠爱，眼角皱起几道细纹。他在沙发上挪过去坐得离Jared近了点，一只手放到了Jared的大腿上，慢慢地朝更深处滑去，“所以……你想更进一步，嗯？”  
Jared的老二闻声起立，顶着他的拉链几乎是让人疼痛的程度，“没、没错。求你。”  
“既然你已经好好地求我了。”Jensen喃喃着，飞快解开了Jared的皮带和裤扣，伸进去把Jared粗粗的老二从裤子里拉了出来。他用双手包住它，然后缓缓地套弄，从马眼里挤出前液。  
“哦操。”Jared呻吟着，脑袋朝后仰，胯部向前挺进Jensen紧握着的拳头。这早早已不是他得到的第一个手活，他从高中开始就和别人互相撸过了，但这种感觉比那棒太多了因为这是Jensen。Jensen，他最好的朋友。Jensen，他的……男友？“你是我的男朋友吗？”Jared冲口而出，完全没法思考，他所有的血好像都为了那个特定的部位而离开大脑了。  
Jensen的眼里的光狂野又性感，他弯腰跪进Jared的双腿之间，伸出舌头从囊球一路舔上龟头，“没错，将要给你这辈子最棒的口交的男朋友。”他用喉咙滚出这句，然后把Jared含进嘴里，直接吞到底。

这真是Jared这辈子有过的最棒的口交。Jensen用完美的力道吸吮着，时不时用上他的舌头，同时收缩着包裹着Jared的喉肌，而且这该死的是Jared遇到的第一个能把他尽数放进嘴里的人。这口活很快变得凌乱起来，就像Jared喜欢的那样，Jensen的嘴角滴出多余的口水，从他下巴淌下来，他嘴里发着那种潮湿的、扑哧扑哧声，让两个人都更加兴奋。Jensen的脸上也有眼泪流下来，但他看起来并不像正经受着痛苦或怎样。相反地，他表情里有种纯粹的快乐，因为显然Jensen真的很喜欢吸老二，而Jared想要想象Jensen现在更喜欢了因为他正吸着Jared的那根。  
Jared不能承受更多快感了，他想要Jensen但他不是那种人。“Jensen，”他说着，试着把Jensen拉开，但Jensen不让他这么做，他继续吸，只把Jared的龟头含在嘴里。他的舌头在异常敏感的顶端打转，巧妙地玩弄着他，Jared在它戳刺进他的缝隙的时候到达了高潮，将一股股又浓又厚的精液射了出来，而Jensen立刻吞咽了下去，嘴里带出一声满足的呻吟。

Jared在沙发上瘫软下来，Jensen以一声响亮的“啵”放开了他，用手抹了抹他的下巴和嘴唇。“你想让我……”Jared说着，用手模糊地比划了一下，Jensen对明白他的意思没有任何困难。  
“过会儿。”Jensen应道，慢慢从地上起身然后爬到Jared的大腿上亲吻他，“我还有要对你做的事呢，男孩。”  
Jared真的有一个最棒的男友。  
——————————————————————————

怪事，自从开始和Jensen做爱，Jared不再在Sam和Dean的性爱场景里勃起了，他不知道Jensen对此是高兴、失望还是担忧。一场Sam和Dean在他们爸爸隔壁房间缓慢又热烈的爱情动作戏之后的午休时间，两人一在Jensen的拖车里厨房的小桌子边坐下，Jared就向Jensen道了歉。  
“你为什么道歉？”Jensen问，他正大口嚼着鸡腿，明显地感到十分困惑。  
“因为我不再支帐篷了。我不想你想错。”  
“想错是指……？”Jensen问，两边的眉毛都提了起来，好像在说“我不懂 ，Jared，别再表现地像个傻蛋了。”  
“是指我不再那么基，不再想要你了。”  
“…只是因为我们在一堆摄像机面前假装做爱的时候你不再勃起了？”  
“没错啊！”Jared大叫道，试图用他的声音和胡乱挥舞的双手来表达他有多紧张这事。  
“嗯，没什么比你昨天晚上还有今天早上在我屁股里的老二更能说明‘我不基不想要你了’，而且你两小时前还刚操过我的嘴。”  
Jared得承认这还挺有道理的，没错。  
“所以，如果你想要我说得清楚点就是，别担心，Jay，我没有想错。”  
“好极了。你觉得你能吃完你的薯条吗？”  
Jensen翻了个白眼，自言自语了一些什么，Jared没有听清但他觉得他听见了“爱上”“小孩”之类的词，他希望Jensen说的是他，不然的话那真是细思恐极了。  
“是的，我能吃得完我的薯条。”  
Jared知道撅起嘴是会让他看起来像个小孩，但他真的很想吃那些薯条。  
“不过你可以吃掉我的饼干，如果你想要的话。”  
“好的，我原谅你了，饼干是最棒的。”  
“我很高兴我被赦免了这项滔天大罪。”Jensen又翻了个白眼，说。  
Jared几乎就想提醒Jensen再这么做下去眼球有一天就翻不回来了，但他正忙着挖自己的土豆泥吃。

午餐剩下的时间没发生什么大事。吃完以后他们开始讨论周末的计划，但正当Jensen在跟他说一家不错的墨西哥料理的时候有人敲了门。Jared皱起眉，因为现在里下午开拍还有一会儿，但Jensen起身开门，等在外面的不是一个助理而是Jeffrey Dean Morgan，那个饰演他们父亲的帅哥——如果你喜欢老男人那型的话，而Jared并不。  
“你好啊美人。”Jeff开口，他的声音低沉而性感，让Jensen大笑起来。  
Jared完全笑不出来。完全不。  
“快进来，”Jensen说，摆摆手示意他们的客串明星进来。拖车里乱七八糟的，衣服饭盒台词本到处都是，但Jeff看起来并不介意。他进来了，在看到Jared以后顿了顿。  
“哦，Jared，嗨，”他打招呼道，“我打扰到什么了吗？”  
“完全没有。”Jensen很快答道，而Jared很震惊因为他们的周末计划正讨论到一半，但如果Jeff“完全没有”打扰到他们，Jared会把他一吃墨西哥菜就会放很多屁这句话吞下去，让Jensen用实际体会来了解这个事实。  
“嗯，别担心，我正准备走了。”Jared说，试着尽量让声音保持平静，尽管不确定自己有没有成功。他起身，无视Jensen担忧的表情，含糊地说着要给妈妈打电话的事。等到回了他的拖车Jared才想起有一大瓶润滑剂和他的一盒超大号Magnum（安全套牌子）就明晃晃地躺在Jensen的沙发上，Jeff要是没瞎绝对能看见。不过这是个不错的宣言，Jared想，这同时说明了两点：“滚你的，我们已经本垒了”，还有“我比你屌大”。哈！他活该！

——————————————————————————  
Jensen不停地问他是不是还好。第十二次的时候这变得有点烦人了，但Jared还是努力不厌其烦地回答。第十五次的时候，没错他数了，他礼貌地告诉Jensen不要再问了，可Jared觉得他在自己脸上糊的那层表情比起友善感觉更像便秘。于是当然，半小时以后Jensen又开口了。  
“是的我他妈的好极了Jensen，看在他妈的老天爷的份上别再问了！”  
温哥华的每个人还有他们的七姑八姨肯定都听见Jared的声音了，突然笼罩在剧组上的安静快让Jared奔溃了。所有工作人员都看着他们，而Jared看见Jensen的担忧变成了狂怒。Jensen逼近一步，双手在他胸口用力推了一下。  
“操你的，Padalecki！”他怒吼。  
“我可不认为你能，Jenny。”Jared知道这又刻薄又low而且Jensen不应该被他这么迁怒，但Jared特别小心眼的一面在他嫉妒的时候就会冒出来，在看到Jensen的脸变得通红以后他甚至产生了一种恶意的快感。  
Jensen又推了他一把，Jared回敬回去，他的力道让Jensen向后踉跄了一步，差点摔坐到地上。Jensen眼神冰冷地看了一眼Jared，转身踏着重重的步子回了拖车。

Jared觉得一个人站着太蠢了于是他也一样回了自己的拖车，摔上门，仅仅是因为这感觉很好。当然，那扇愚蠢的门坏了然后掉下来了，而既然他身体里暴涨的肾上腺素开始褪去，Jared意识到他刚才有多混蛋，而且他推Jensen推得太用力了，字面上的，还有天哪这扇坏掉的门就好比他和Jensen的关系，Jared搞砸了。现在他们只有四天一起拍摄了，要是Supernatural没被续签的话他可能再也见不到Jensen了，而且，而且……  
Jared快窒息了，积聚的泪水烧灼着他的眼睛，而且他不能动，不知道该做什么，他这是恐慌发作吗？  
“Jared？”  
Jared开始哭了，因为Jensen来了而他感到如此地抱歉。他想要道歉，但他所能做的只是在Jensen的肩膀上哭泣，断断续续的抽噎让他整个身体都在颤抖，鼻涕流得到处都是，Jensen的手臂环住了他，轻柔地抚摸着他的脊背。这太尴尬了，但每次Jared一想要说点什么他的声音听上去就像他四岁的侄子摔在地上刮伤了膝盖以后的哭音。  
“没事了，Jared，没事了。”

Jared大概用了二十分钟才冷静下来，而当Jensen准备移开的时候Jared紧紧抓住了他，不敢松开手。“我很抱歉，别走！”  
“我哪里都不去，我们到沙发上坐着吧？”Jensen摁着Jared坐下来，他没有说谎，他留下来陪Jared了，Jared又想哭了因为他以为他失去Jensen了。  
“能告诉我这到底是怎么了吗？”  
Jared摇摇头。  
“Jared。”  
Jared抵抗性地叹了声气。但事实上他非常想讲给Jensen听，他从来不善于把话憋在心里，总是想毫无保留，不然的话他就会想刚才那样崩溃。“Jeff和你调情了而我恨嫉妒。”  
“Jeff和我调——什么？”Jensen问，眼睛快瞪出眼眶，“Jeff是直男。”  
“我以前也是！”Jared不自觉提高了音量。  
“你是在暗示我在掰弯别人吗？”  
“我不知道。不是，嗯，是的？”  
Jensen看上去被冒犯了。“即使这是真的，你真的认为我是那种到处调情、会弯腰让任何有兴趣的人上吗？”  
“不是的，当然没有！”Jared说，牵过Jensen的手握紧了。  
“那？”  
“他很性感，就，真的很性感。而且我们从来没讨论过是否开放关系所以……”  
“我们对彼此专一。我以为这是理所当然的。要是我是个女孩你根本不会想到这个。你和开放关系的人约会过？”  
“没有。”  
“那别马上假设和我在一起就会有任何不同，好吗？”  
“好，对，当然。我很抱歉，Jensen。我不知道要说什么了。我会做得更好的，我保证。天哪我真是好蠢。”Jared太羞愧了以至于无法再直视Jensen了，他一直垂着头，看着他腿上的双手，“还有我觉得我太脏了，你能别在我去厕所洗把脸的时候离开吗？”  
“我说过了我哪儿都不去。”

Jared终于抬头看向他男朋友的时候，Jensen朝他绽出一个微笑。不是很大弧度的，或者极度喜悦的，就是个简单的微笑。Jared踌躇着微笑回去，然后走向了拖车后面的小房间。Jensen哪儿也不去了，现在不去，过会儿也不会去。

估计到他自己镜子里那张脏脸有多不忍直视，Jared尽量不抬头，快速地清洁起他的脸。化妆师不会对此高兴的，这起码会让开拍晚上一个小时但他也无能为力了。他等会儿会向剧组道歉的。  
Jensen完全没有起身的意思，虽然是该他们会去拍摄的时间了，而Jared也觉得他现在最需要的是和Jensen再待久一点。  
“我能吻你吗？”他问，有点尴尬地站在Jensen面前，他不是百分之百确定Jensen也想要这个。尽管他们讨论了各自感受，Jensen可能还是需要一点时间才能使他们的关系变得和之前一样。

Jensen抓住Jared的手臂用力一拉。Jared猝不及防地摔到Jensen的腿上，要不是Jensen非常厉害的反射神经他绝对已经头槌了对方了。而Jensen凶猛地袭向他的嘴，掌控欲十足地亲吻他，哄开他的嘴唇，拇指来回抚摸着他的脸颊，Jared不能止住胸口升上来的呻吟，就像他裤子里忍不住勃起的部位一样。眼下这事就是巴普洛夫效应，Jensen一把嘴贴上他，Jared就开始硬。“Jensen……”  
Jensen模糊地回应他，低哼着把Jared的两边臀瓣抓在手里朝自己拉近，让他们的胯部嵌在一起阴茎相抵，谈话上下挺动引起更多摩擦。

“Jensen，我们不能……要迟到了。”说出这句话快要了Jared的命，但他已经让剧组延迟拍摄太久了，他不想其他人因为他们本来能十点现在可能半夜才能下班而恨死他。  
“Kim给我发了短信，我们今天的戏结束了。”Jensen的手正解着Sam的裤头，扣子一个个褪开，直到Jared胯下那个大大的隆起快要从他的拳击内裤里面弹出来。“真的很想感受你在我身体里，Jared。”  
“那扇门呢？要是有人来怎么办？”Jared问，即使他正用下身蹭着Jensen坚实的腹部好像那是他唯一的生存意义一样。  
“那我想他们会得到一场免费的观摩体验。”Jensen一只手滑进Jared的内裤里，手指刚圈住他的阴茎，Jared的思绪就完全被带走了。他也不管延迟拍摄、生气的剧组过着他坏掉的门了，只有Jensen和他的事才是最要紧的事。

Jared总是忘记但Jensen的力气其实大得要命，他把Jared从他腿上抬起来然后放倒在了沙发上，迅速有效地把衣服从他身上扒下来丢地上，然后对自己的衣服也这么做。转瞬间他们都一丝不挂了，阴茎硬着、抬头挺胸地贴着小腹，而Jared想着他想要尝尝Jensen。不过不是现在，他现在真的很想埋进Jensen身体深到连蛋都埋进去。但是他很快就会吸Jensen的，很快。  
Jensen在沙发下面摸到一小瓶润滑剂，他在手上倒了点，手往背后伸为Jared的阴茎准备他自己，他皱眉嘶声。“疼吗？”Jared问。  
“不，只是有点冷。哦操爽。”Jensen一边用手指进进出出地操他自己一边回答Jared，即使他的手腕肯定正在因为姿势扭曲而疼痛着。“保险套？”  
“操，都在你拖车里。”  
Jensen继续给他自己指交，喘息粗重，然后他问了个Jared没想到的问题，“你相信我吗？”  
“是的，”Jared一顿不顿，“当然。怎么了？”  
“因为……”Jensen把手指从屁股里抽出来，很快地挤了更多的润滑剂在上面，只是这次他用在了Jared勃动的阴茎上。“我想要你不戴套操我。得在你结束之后感受你的精液从我屁股里流出来的感觉。”  
“操他妈的上帝！”Jared的阴茎在Jensen手中抽搐，竭力忍着不要立刻射出来。“Jensen，这……操，就这样，我也想要这样。”  
“好极了。”Jensen回答，然后他把Jared对准他的入口，平稳迅速地沉下身体，顺利地就好像热刀划开黄油。Jensen能这样几乎在没怎么扩张的情况下顺利容纳Jared，这简直太不可思议了。Jared真的特别喜欢他能在性致来了的时候不用太多准备就能操他的男朋友这个主意。就比方说，他能在白天任何想要的时候挺进Jensen身体里，而Jensen就会这样为他敞开，完全地吞入他的阴茎。

“回神，Jared，”Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇低语，慢慢地转动着胯部。  
“抱歉，你真是太火辣了，我不知道我做了什么好事才配得上得到你这样的人。”Jared如实回答，有时候他奇怪Jensen怎么会和自己约会，当他能得到他想要的任何人时。  
“你不知道你到底有多火辣，而意识不到这点的你更是火辣得没边。我才是那个幸运的人，相信我。”

Jared有点不相信，但他确实相信Jensen，而且Jensen开始抬胯然后用力撞下去，动作一下接一下，基本上是在Jared身上操他自己，Jared更加说不出任何辩理了。Jared就只是躺在那里，满足地让Jensen做所有的事然后欣赏。他真的非常喜欢自己的阴茎撞上Jensen的前列腺时Jensen嘴唇完美的形状，还有当Jensen完全投入、接近高潮时他脸上和胸口可爱的高潮红，还有他覆盖着薄汗的光滑肌肤上的光泽。

Jensen凑近，把手放在了Jared的胸膛支撑——操——这个角度让他把Jared阴茎裹得更紧了。不出半分钟Jared就觉得他的囊袋收紧，他在Jensen身体深处射了出来，温热的厚精让Jensen的操干更加轻松了。  
“操。”Jensen呻吟着到达了高潮，后面绞紧了Jared仍硬着的阴茎，他漂亮粗大的阴茎在Jared的腹部喷出精液，在完全没有触碰的情况下得到了高潮。  
“唔哦，我都不知的哦你能这样，”Jared喘息还是很不稳，这可能是他们最近有过的最好的性爱了。  
“哦Jared，你还不知道很多我能做到的事呢。”Jensen满足地用喉音滚出这句话。

Jared以为Jensen会起身找点东西把他们两个清理一下但他只是待在那里，挤压着Jared软下来的阴茎好像他想要让Jared尽可能久地留在他的身体里。  
“温哥华的拍摄只剩四天了，然后我们就会回LA了。你想要到我那儿去住段时间吗？我会教你我知道的所有东西、带你去些地方、给你看我最喜欢的玩具。”Jensen说。  
实话说，Jared根本不需要怎么想这个，“行，好啊，没问题。想先和我回德州吗？我妈妈真的很想见你。”  
“真的？她知道我们的事吗？”  
“嗯，我，在你给我第一次口交了的后面一天，就告诉她了？”Jared不是很确定他是不是应该在没先和Jensen商量过的情况下和他的父母说这事，他希望他的男朋友不要太介意。  
“哈，只要她没因为我带坏了她儿子生气就好。”  
“‘哦Jensen，我亲爱的出生在夏季的孩子’，你真的得见见我的父母，他们可不像凛冬那样可怕*，事实上他们肯定会为此对你感到自豪和感激。”（*原文“Oh, my sweet summer child.”出自冰与火之歌里里老奶妈对于长夜凛冬的描述，意为“你出生在夏季，哪里懂得凛冬的可怕”）  
Jared知道这是一大步，可能他们的关系离见家长还为时过早，但Jensen看起来更像是感兴趣而不是恐惧。  
“所以先去德州，然后洛杉矶。我没问题。”

所以是啊，Jared有了个男朋友。剩下还能让他活得更开心的事大概就是Supernatural被签下下一季了。

END


End file.
